gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Invitationals
''' '''Invitationals is the fifth episode in JamesonOTP's ongoing Glee fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. It was released November 5th, 2011. When Miles' play is the same night as Invitationals, he is forced to miss out on performing with New Directions. While attending Invitationals, a face from Hallie's past, Chastity Vega, reveals Hallie's secret to India, who plans to spill the beans to all of McKinley. Plot India Wilson walks down the hall in her Cheerios' uniform, giving a voiceover about how she was on her way to becoming McKinley's new Queen Bee. Evan Marx notices India and compliments her, putting an idea in India's head that she should be using Evan for popularity instead of wasting her time trying to get to Miles Larson. India thanks Evan and invites him to walk with her. Rose Mitchell, John Weiner, and Nicole Martin seem disgusted by India and her attitude, dubbing her "Ice Queen." They also seem disugusted by Evan's eagerness to join up with her, saying that he has become her "Ice King." As India and Evan parade down the hall, India sings Popular, rubbing her popularity and money in everyone's face. Everyone in Glee Club feels offended by India's song, but Will defends her, saying she's just expressing herself through song. Will tells New Directions what their group number for Invitationals will be, leading Honey to announce the girls will be singing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield. After Glee Club, Miles stands in the doorway, working up the courage to talk to Mr. Schue. It's reveal that Miles has a starring role as the Cowardly Lion in the school's production of The Wizard of Oz. Miles tells Will that he won't be able to attend Invitationals as Sue had Figgins move the school musical to the same night and he can't back out of the musical after all of the hard work he put into it. Will understands, and thanks to India joining, he still has enough people to qaulify for Invitationals and says he will catch the second showing, sitting front row to support Miles. Back at rehearsals, Miles rehearses his solo, If I Only Had the Nerve, seemingly impressed. The next day, Miles doesn't sit with Bella, but sits with Jaxon instead. Jaxon askes iles what's going on and Miles reveals that Bella chose Hallie over him and he's thrown himself into the school musical to keep him preoccupied. Miles tells Mr. Schue that he and Bella have been working on a mash-up and Will asks them to come up and perform it. Miles and Bella perform Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes, but Miles is having a harder time being "just friends" than Bella is and abruptly ends the song, running out of the choir room in tears, trying to make up an excuse for his sudden departure. Jaxon confronts Miles in the hall, saying that he knows he's lying about the costume fitting her had to leave for. Miles tells Jaxon that it still hurts too much to sing with Bella and that he could never sing with her again. Jaxon tells MIles not to give up because his and Bella's voices fits together perfectly. Miles tells Jaxon to go to Invitationals and show the show choir spies they have something to be afraid of. At Invitationals, a few original members of New Directions show up at Invitationals to support New Directions. Santana tells Jaxon that his parents want to see him before the show. Jaxon goes to meet his parents, who reveal that they are adopting Jaxon's best friend Declan. As Jaxon returns to the green room, they are visited by a teenage girl named Chastity Vega, who seems to know Hallie. She wishes New Directions luck and leaves, but India follows her and questions her about how she knows Hallie. Chastity reveals that Hallie attended a party while she attended the same as Hallie, Holy Name of the Mother Academy and ended up pregnant. India excuses herself so she can take the stage, smiling because she has something to use against Hallie. As Hallie starts to the stage, she confronts Chastity and the to have an argument. Hallie joins the other girls onstage as they perform Unwritten, which leads into a group performance of Right Now (Taste The Victory). The next day in Glee Club, a few original members are sitting in, telling New Directions how good they were the night before. Jaxon tells Will that New Directions has put together a number to show him they have the confidence needed going into Sectionals and to meet them down in the auditorium. On the way to the auditorium, Hallie overhears people talking about her and what Chastity spilled to India. When India's name comes up, Hallie approaches India, angry. Hallie calls India out, but India says she had it coming for lying to everyone. Jaxon steps in to defend Hallie and stop a fight, but Evan rushes to India's defense, revealing that he is now dating India. When Jaxon tells Evan he's gone too far, Evan tells Jaxon he's made a major enemy. As Evan leads India away, Hallie collapses into Jaxon's arms, crying. Later, Will arrives in the auditorium and New Directions takes the stage, singing Surefire Winners by Adam Lambert, with Jaxon, James, and Miles all singing lead solos. Will is impressed and says that is the attitude they need heading into Sectionals. Songs Starring *Jaxon Pierce created by JamesonOTP *Zoey "Honey" Berry created by too cool for you *Lucas Aguirre created by Co0kiitho0 *Miles Larson created by Parachuting *Isabella "Bella" James created by too cool for you *Nicole Martin created by Zinnia3 *Evan Marx created by ClevanOTP *James Holland created by Klainer619 *Kevin Rhodes created by Fallin' *John Weiner created by ArpickgLeeker *Rose Mitchell created by Rossidaniella *India Wilson created by TheOneWithThe GoldenGiraffe *Breeziline "Breezy" Hollister created by LoveYouLikeCrazy *Hallie Grace created by QuinnQuinn Guest Starring *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury *Coach Shannon Beiste *Sue Sylvester *Mr. Figgins *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Chasity Vega *Declan Porterhouse Trivia *In all, a total of seven former members of New Directions appeared in this episode. *Sandy Ryerson was been permanently written out of Glee with this episode. Song Covers All slushie covers designed by Kurt's Boy 86. Surefirewinners.png Rightnowtastethevictory.png Popular.png Ifionlyhadthenerve.png Dominogirlsfalllikedominoes.png unwritten.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Competition Episode